Talking at the Door
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Hale/Kat, 3rd POV, Rated T, could be M-ish if you wanted to stretch it. A very cliche turn of events that ran through my head as an alternative to what could have happened in Uncommon Criminals, pages 22-23.


Hale/Kat, 3rd POV, Rated T, could be M-ish if you wanted to stretch it. A very cliche turn of events that ran through my head as an alternative to what could have happened in Uncommon Criminals, pages 22-23.

* * *

><p>Hale had moved even closer. She couldn't see the street. She couldn't feel the rain. Her passport was in her pocket, and when he pressed against her, she could almost feel the stamps burning, telling the world that she'd been away from home a long time.<p>

Hale's hands were on her neck – warm and big and comforting. Strange and new and different.

Kat feared she hadn't been gone long enough.

"Kat," Hale whispered. His breath felt warm against her skin. Kat didn't let him finished. Her lips met his softly, tentatively. Kat began to pull away, only to have Hale's lips follow. He deepened the kiss passionately, his hunger showing through.

Kat felt the door behind her press against her back harder as Hale closed the small decent between them. Her hands rose upward, gripping the front of Hale's shirt as his tongue slid along her lower lip. Their mouths melded together, tongues sliding past each other into the other's mouth.

Their breathing became heavy as their kiss heated up, the rain and cold unnoticeable as Kat pressed into him instinctively. Kat blushed as she felt his erection press against her. One of Hale's hands fell to her waist, wrapping around her to pull her closer.

The broke apart finally, but it didn't last long as Hale quickly found his way down to her neck. He kissed down the column of soft skin to her pulse point. There he nipped and sucked, bringing a soft moan to Kat's lips as her fingers gripped his hair.

That was when Gabriella chose to open the door. Making Kat jump, pulling away from Hale to stand there nervously blushing at her cousin. Gabriella held a triumphant smirk on her lips; she winked suggestively at them before walking out the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Gabriella threw over her shoulder nonchalantly, "Not that you'd care."

The two teens on the steps looked at each other briefly. Kat could see the lust in Hale's eyes, and taking a deep breath she grabbed his shirt again and pulled him into the dark house.

"We're not done," Kat whispered, falling onto the coach and pulling Hale with her so he lay on top of her. She didn't need to see to know that Hale was grinning. A moment later his mouth had captured hers again, tongues twirling together in a mixture of heat and passion.

Hale's hands quickly unbuttoned Kat's coat, pushing it off her shoulders. She lifted up slightly, letting him pull the heavy thing, along with her gloves, off her and onto the floor. Kat swiftly dealt with his coat in a similar fashion.

Their layers quickly diminished as the kisses grew deeper and their breathing grew louder. Soon they were down to the bare essentials, jeans and undershirts. Hale found it opportune that Kat had decided against a bra that day.

Kat moaned for the second time that night when Hale's hand _accidently_ trailed across her nearly bare breasts. She felt the smirk on Hale's lips at her reaction. As revenge she planted her feet on the coach and flipped them over.

Kat straddled him with minimal effort, surprising him more as she pulled her lips away and sat up. The room was quiet to Kat's ear except for the heavy breathing of her companion. She found herself slightly unsure, being inexperienced in areas like this.

Hale jumped at his chance, sitting up quickly and capturing Kat's lips again. He groaned slightly at the friction his movements created, given their position. His hands trailed down her back, gliding over her firm thighs as they gripped his waist on either side.

She could feel his erection pushing at his jeans, against her own heat. Kat grinned into the kiss, a plan beginning to form in her mind. Kat broke the kiss and started pulled Hale's shirt over his head. Once it was gone she moved her mouth to his neck and let her fingers dance down his chest. A small shutter of Hale's body told her she was on the right path.

Hale pulled Kat tighter against him as her hands moved dangerously low. The sound of the button on his jeans opening seemed to echo in his head. He wasn't sure if it was just because of what was probably coming next or because it was Kat doing it. Either way, the sound was like a gunshot in his head.

Simultaneously his hand pulled her head up to his, allowing Hale to steal a kiss, and his fingers tangled in her hair. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling Kat as closely as humanely possible as she pushed him backwards onto the couch.

Their kiss turned heat, tongues and limbs tangled together as gasps and moans filled the air. It seemed almost cliché, which was why later Kat was able to laugh at what happened next.

The door opened…

"Really Eddie? What did you expect to happen with Simon on that water tower?" the voice of Bobby Bishop laughed as he entered the house. The phone at his ear dropped along with his cheerful face when he saw the two teens on the couch spring apart.

* * *

><p>Little on the short side, but what did you think?<p> 


End file.
